


♥Let me take care of you♥

by MetalMistress



Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Alien Tentacle Cock, Aliens, Almighty Tallest Purple is an anxious boi, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, But I love him so damn much, But pretty fuckin close to one, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Gentle femdom, Gentleness, Happy Ending, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love you please read this, I ship it so hard, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Not Beta Read, Not Beta'd, Not an Irken, Oral Sex, Please don't yell at me and make me cry, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Purple's tongue tho, Sexual Humor, Spoilers for Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Tentacle Dick, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Was I Thinking At All?, We Die Like Men, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, You're a motherfuckin queen, You're an actual queen, no really, reader is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: We all know how anxious Almighty Tallest Purple can become. And when his supposed mate-for-life breaks his heart, he becomes more anxious than ever.Would you be there for him when he calls for you?
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Reader
Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543243
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	♥Let me take care of you♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I thought I'd take a break from right Zim/Reader. I toyed around with the idea of one of the Tallest having a thing for a Vexen Queen. I also wanted to expand on the Vexen Alien Race I created specifically for Invader Zim fics...  
> This is the result!
> 
> Also, this fic was partly inspired by Doja Cat's song "Candy". Any lyrics that are used in this fic will be bold because, fuck yeah drama. It's only like, two lines though. Lol

You, the Queen of the Vexens, lived alongside your entire race on your _giant_ space ship known as 'The Hive'. It was here that all Vexens, regardless of gender or status, were born, raised, and trained to become the best assassins, spies, and soldiers that the galaxy had to offer for hire. It was how your people made their living. Your race had an aptitude for stealth and recon missions. People from all over the galaxy would come to you if they needed information, aid in battle, or if they simply needed someone to 'disappear.' Your people were a very proud race. They prided themselves on their ability to do their jobs. Of course, not everyone was fit to be out in the field. However, those that were unable to, for whatever reason- be it by disability or simply by choice, were not looked down upon. They were often assigned other jobs... they were trained to be pilots, chefs, or personal servants.

Your race, your kin, your _people_ , were very happy.

And they _adored_ you. 

It helped that you were quite beautiful. You didn't use your beauty for devious purposes, your people simply found you exquisite to look at. Your dark, full lashes and bright orange eyes sparkled and stood out against your deep purple skin. Your frame was curvy, unlike your thin, flat-bodied irken cousins. You had antennae that protruded from your bald head, just like irkens too. You also had large, flexible, dragonfly-like translucent wings that took up quite a bit of space when they weren't flattened along your spine. Vexens essentially looked like taller, curvier Irkens. They just had wings instead of paks, and were either blue or purple.

You were quite young to be a queen when you first rose to power. The previous Queen had been overthrown and put to death by the public. They were unsatisfied with her policies, and her personal vendettas. That didn't come as a surprise to you, sadly. Many Queens, or Matriarchs as they are sometimes called by your folk, often ended up becoming horribly egotistical. Their status, wealth, and power often went straight to their skulls. Instead of thinking and making decisions for the good of the colony, they'd often make decisions for their own personal gain instead. So when you came to power, you made a vow to yourself and your people to think on behalf of the colony. You had kept to your vow dutifully. It was one of the many reasons that you had remained in power for so long. You were currently 200 years old, and had been reigning for 150 years so far... and you took your job very seriously.

So when you got a call that you were desperately needed in the pilot room, you did not spend time dawdling.

You slipped into a black, backless, and form-fitting catsuit. It zipped up the front which allowed you control over the amount of cleavage you wanted to show. You pulled up your black boots, and adjusted your rings and choker before you left your private chambers.

Your wings buzzed as you rapidly flew down the lengthy halls and many passageways to the Pilot Room. You couldn't help the pleased smile that graced your lips as you watched your people fly to and fro, buzzing happily about their business. It made you happy to see your people content. It meant you were doing your job right.

Finally, you had arrived to the Pilot Room. You landed before the giant, metal double doors and took a moment to take a deep breath to prepare for whatever issue you might face. The metal doors slid open with a mechanical hiss, and the noise attracted the attention of every pilot in the room. (It took many, _many_ pilots to fly such a large spacecraft _and_ keep it in tip-top shape.)

"The Matriarch!" whisper-shouted one of the navigators. 

You weren't surprised at the excited whispers and murmurs that began to circulate around the spacious room. It was considered an honor and a blessing in Vexen society to be graced with presence of the Queen. 

"I was told that my presence was needed." You spoke smoothly, "What seems to be the problem?"

One of the pilots, a male, stepped forward. They bowed to you, softly stammering a respectful greeting of "M-My Matriarch..."

"Yes, V-164?" You spoke in a soothing tone, hoping to calm their obvious anxiety.

He clicked his claws together nervously as he stared at you in what can only be described as pure awe.

You smiled and raised your hairless brows. "Yes?" You gently urged.

Embarrassed, he stammered again and flattened his antennae submissively. Poor thing.

Your society was a Matriarchal-based society, and an unintended by-product of this happened to come in the form of 'Sexual Dimorphism', where the females were larger (in this case, taller) than the males. Male Vexens were naturally so much more shy and submissive to their female counterparts.

"It's okay, V-164. Take your time." You cooed patiently.

"W-we.. Th-there.. There was a transmission, my queen." He bowed again, trying to keep his eyes mostly focused on the floor but occasionally looking up at you.

Interesting.

"Hm... Answer it. Pull it up on the screen, please." 

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted and went back to his station. 

You watched as your screen went static-y for a moment as your pilots tried to bring up the transmission. They were successful, and what you saw was highly intriguing.

When you received the call, you had been expecting something along the lines of "My lady, there has been an emergency!" from one of your soldiers.

What you weren't expecting was the fucking god damn _Irken Armada_ to pop up on your screen.

The Amighty Tallest of the Irkens were staring at you with large, beady, colorful eyes.

"Oh thank- We've been trying to reach you for forever!" Almighty Tallest Purple whined impatiently.

"It hasn't been that long, you dolt! Stop complaining!" growled Almighty Tallest Red as he smacked the back of Purple's head.

You inwardly sighed. You knew these two knuckleheads quite well.

The Irkens, were your people's greatest allies. They paid well for the services of your very best soldiers, assassins, and spies. They didn't try to haggle with you about the price, like so many others have tried (and failed). They were oddly respectful to your kind, and they didn't make the mistake of trying to fight your kind either. There was a reason no one attacked the Hive. Your army of Vexens were too strong to take head-on in a fight. Many other alien species learned that fairly quickly when they made the mistake of trying. There have also been a couple of times where someone tried attacking the Hive while the Irken Armada had been present... those people were now enslaved.

"Ah, The Almighty Tallest of the Irken Empire. How may I assist you?"

"We have some business we need to discuss with you. In person." Red explained in a tone that was all business and no nonsense. "It's quite... uh... what's the word...?" he pondered, tapping his chin with a claw.

"Delicate." eloquently added Purple.

"I see. I'll send you the Hive's coordinates, and have the teleporters on standby. When can I expect you both?"

"Actually, one of us will be staying behind to check on the status of Operation Impending Doom II _and_ oversee the ship's repairs." Purple said.

Your antennae twitched. "Repairs? Did someone attack your flagship _the Massive?"_

"No, we uh... we may have gotten ourselves stuck in a Florpus Hole..." Red trailed off quietly. "We got out though! So there's that." He rubs the back of his neck nervously.

You hung your head and chuckled breathlessly before looking back up at them. "Alright... So who will be coming to see me?" Your gaze bounced back and forth between Red and Purple.

"That would be me!" Purple beamed excitedly. 

You couldn't swallow down your smirk in time to hide it. Purple always loved coming to visit your Hive during meetings because you gave the Tallest with the best food, care, and made accommodations for them during their stays. Purple's eyes always lit up like stars when you spoiled him... which is why you did it so often.

"Alright. I'll have preparations made for your arrival. I'll see you soon." You dismissed with a nod. The Tallest both nodded and ended the transmission. You turned around and looked at your pilots who were eagerly awaiting orders.

"Turn on the teleporters and have them on standby. I want Purple to have 3 guards escort him from the teleporters to my chambers; one guard on each side and one behind him. I do not want the smeets getting excited and trampling him like last time. That was quite embarrassing and he was not pleased."

"Yes, My Queen!"

"Good." You said with a nod. With that all taken care of, you turned and left the Pilot room and flew straight back to your private chambers. As soon as you were alone, you exhaled heavily and wandered over to an extravagant chair in a corner of your room. You leaned back into it, taking comfort in the way it cushioned your body. This would be a difficult meeting.

You liked Purple.... as in you _like-liked_ him. 

When you dealt with other potential allies in the past, they were almost always stuffy, rude, and quite demanding when you first had a meeting with them. Purple and Red had been much more relaxed than the usual trash and scum you had to deal with in the past, and it helped with the common knowledge that Vexens and Irkens were supposedly derived from the same ancestor from long, long ago. Nepotism and all that... although you weren't actually related to them, it did help give you that extra edge in order to get some respect. Not that you needed it.  
  
Purple though..   
Purple was like a godsend for you. His happy and goofy demeanor was always a great comfort and distraction in the often cutthroat business that comes along with ruling an empire. He couldn't joke around as often as you think he would like to, as his counterpart Red often tried to keep him in check. But now you were wondering if any work would get done at all.

You had to admit, you were slightly nervous.

Because the main problem was that currently, Purple was with another Irken; a female, not that gender really matters as long as you truly love someone. You had known Red and Purple since you were all smeets, and when you had heard that Purple had chosen a mate you were thrilled for him. Sure, you wished he had chosen you sometimes but at least he was happy. You knew that was the important part. Besides, he didn't even know how you felt about him... so how could you expect him to even consider you as an option in the first place? You couldn't risk telling him your feelings anyway. If he didn't feel the same, your alliance with the Irkens could be ruined. You didn't want to risk that.

As for his Mate, you approved of her. She came around sometimes when they had meetings with you. She seemed polite, and wasn't bothered by how close you were to the Irken males. It was quite well-known among your empires that you were best friends with Red and Purple. Plus, it helped that it wasn't her place to voice any distaste towards you, with you being a Queen and a strong ally and what not. Even still, she seemed to make an effort to show that she approved of your friendship with Red and Purple. It was odd to you at first. You had entirely expected her to spit out venomous words to you when she first met you. In the past, when Red had first chosen a mate the first thing that they did upon meeting you was threaten to hurt you if you dared try to come in between them, nearly screaming about how much they were onto you about your feelings towards their beloved. You sat there, allowing them to rant and rave in your face as they unknowingly revealed their true colors to Red who just happened to overhear the conversation. When they finished and turned around to walk away, Red had revealed his presence to them, broken up with them and had them taken away to be punished. Red insisted that they be punished for their transgressions. They had, afterall, insulted an ally... more importantly, Red stated, that they had insulted a friend. You never saw that particular Irken again. You weren't panicked by the Irken's words. Red knew about your affections and who they were reserved for. He claimed he had figured it all out, much to your mortification. He also assured you that he wouldn't say anything, but encouraged you to speak up before it was too late. You told him that it was too risky.

Speaking of Red, you noticed that more Irkens tended to offer themselves to him as mates instead of Purple. It was no secret that Red was the more dominant of the two, since whenever a problem came up he was always the first to take the reigns so to speak. You thought it was because Irkens sought out someone who could handle themselves.. someone who was powerful, and who better than an Almighty Tallest? That being said, you worry a lot about Purple... what if he thought he was second best to his co-ruler? He deserved a chance at happiness, just like Red did. That was why you were happy that he had found love. When Irkens found a potential mate they often mated for life, unless something happened to their mate, irreconcilable differences, or if they commit adultery (which was considered a great offense). Choosing a mate didn't happen often, but that doesn't mean that the idea of mating had been completely abandoned. It was just something that you didn't do unless you were 100% sure since Irkens and Vexens both lived for 800 or 900 years.... and since Purple was devoted to another, you chose instead to suffer in silence. You were happy for him, but... you quietly admitted to yourself that you longed for him to pick you.

This meeting was going to be difficult.

* * *

You were stuck in your thoughts until the familiar mechanical hiss echoed through your brain. You lifted your head from the large Window that looked out into the vast empty space beyond and looked to your private chamber doors. Purple had arrived, followed by your three guards that you had ordered to protect him from the wriggly excited smeets that played in your halls. He smiled brightly, promptly lifting your gloomy mood. 

"Greetings, Purple! It's wonderful to see you. Please, take a seat." You took a seat and gestured to the one directly across from you. Purple graciously bowed his head and took a seat.

You leaned forward in your chair and grinned. "How have you been?"

"I'VE BEEN GREAT!" He shouted excitedly before realizing his mistake and promptly corrected himself. "I mean, I've been great. How are you? How is business in the Vexen Empire?"

"It's been alright. You know how some ambassadors can be when they meet someone who they believe is beneath them... especially when it's a female." You rolled your eyes. 

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. How have you been? What's been going on in your life?"

"Well, Operation Impending Doom 2 has resumed. That defective Irken we have told you about has returned, and is part of the reason that we got stuck in that stupid Florpus Hole."

"Yes, I remember you telling me about him. What's his name again?"

"Zim." He spat out the name like it tasted sour in his mouth. "Did you know once he heard about the great assigning he supposedly 'quit' being banished? Who does that?!"

You giggled. "Yes. I believe you told me about that."

"I just want him to go away, or die. He's so freaking annoying! I don't know how Red is able to be patient with him."

You smirked slightly. "Could it be he has patience because he has to deal with you every day?"

"Hey! That's not very nice! You suck, you freaking antennae licker!" Purple retorts.

You snort and covered your mouth to hold in your laugh, but failed to do so. Purple, finding your laughter to be contagious began to laugh with you. You were wiping tears of laughter from your eyes when Purple finally managed to catch his breath.

"Aahh... If you weren't my best friend, you'd be killed for saying something like that you know." He joked with a grin.

"I'm well aware." You snicker. "I was just joking, Purp'. Don't take it seriously." You say as you take a sip from the drinks you had ordered your servants to bring for your meeting with Purple.

"I know. You still suck though." Purple says, before sipping his own drink with an amused expression.

You cough and choke on the soda before bursting out into laughter. "Really? Why did you start up again when I'm taking a sip of my soda? Really, Purp'?!"

He simply shrugs, with a smirk. "Jerk." You call him, before taking a deep breath to calm down. "Okay, so what did you and Red need?"

"One of our Invader's secret base was revealed on Planet Meekrob after a mix-up. We were sending her one of those stupid Mechs. You know, the Megadoomer X-3 Combat Stealth Mech."

"Aah. I see. What happened?"

"Well, we were trying to send Zim a compartment filled with Malfunctioning SIR units. You know, to hopefully kill him." He states rather bluntly. "But they got switched, somehow.. Can you send someone to get Invader Tenn?"

"Sure! Of course. Since I imagine you and Red are busy trying to repair the flagship, this mission will be of no charge. Anything else?"

"Nothing I can think of." Purple says as he stands and then stretches.

You smile up at him, and decide to torture yourself a little bit by asking "How are you and your mate, Winter, doing?"

Purple's eyes light up. "Great! She has a meeting with an ambassador tonight. I plan on surprising her during the meeting since we haven't been able to get together as of lately. She said to call if I need her, but I figured it would be a good surprise to just show up. It's my conference room, after all."

"Oh yeah? Who is she meeting up with?" You smile softly at his utter delight.

"An ambassador named Fluxwick."

Your smile falters. That name sounds... uncomfortably familiar to you. "That wouldn't be _my_ ambassador Fluxwick, would it?"

He stiffens and frowns, slowly starting to look mildly confused. "I don't know, she didn't give me much details... Why?"

"I didn't send Fluxwick on any ambassador business. He has the next couple days off. I just... I don't know. I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry."

"I'm sure it's just another ambassador with the same name." He shrugs confidently.

"Yeah.. yeah, okay. You're probably right." You try to convince yourself, despite the uncomfortable pit that has now formed in your stomach. "Well, let me know how it goes, okay? And help yourself to some donuts on the way out." You smile at him.

He reflects your grin with one of his own. "Yeah, I will. Thanks again!" He cheerfully says as he waves goodbye to you on his way out.

You smile and wave farewell to him, letting it fall into a frown once he leaves. Your gut felt like it was being twisted. It made you feel sick. You couldn't deny your suspicions... But you really hoped that you weren't right. God, you hoped you weren't right.

* * *

Hours had passed without any word from Purple, so you assumed he was okay. You hoped.

You were still in your catsuit, but without the jewelry and boots. You were in the process of trying to wind down, and de-stress. You had been worried about Purple and his mate, and had been feeling so anxious afterwards that you nearly threw up. You decided that since you didn't hear anything from Purple then you were going to do what you normally did to relax; listen to music.

You were standing in the middle of your room swaying your hips to the beat with your eyes closed, reveling in the way the bass made your body move. You were just barely beginning to calm down when you heard a frantic knock at your door. Your antennae twitched as you nearly jumped out of your skin, startled. After you catch your breath and force your heart rate to slow, you shout out "One moment please!" 

You lower the volume, and run over to the door, turning off the lock feature that keeps the doors from opening freely when someone stands on the other side. When the doors part, you are helplessly stunned at who lies on the other side.

It's Purple, and he looks absolutely _distraught._

His eyes are puffy, swollen, and glazed as if he had been crying for some time. He is slouching more than normal, and is completely silent other than the shaky breaths he takes. You were about to ask what was wrong, when he opened his mouth and hoarsely spoke.

"She cheated." 

You were so focused on how defeated he sounded that it took a moment for what he said to actually register. "She did _what?"_ You snarled, going right passed 'angry' and straight to 'murderous'.

_"She cheated. She cheated on me with your ambassador."_

"Come in. I'll get you some drinks." Going right into 'protective-best friend' mode.

He slowly trudges into your room and flops down on the chair he had been cheerfully sitting in only hours prior. You immediately called for one of your female servants to get you drinks and to immediately have your personal guards search both the Hive and the irken Flagship for Fluxwick and have him imprisoned in your dungeons. When she returned with your drinks, she informed you that they had found him with an irken female trying to sneak their way in through your teleporters. She informed you that the Irken Female was imprisoned as well for striking an officer. 

_'Good.'_ you thought with a sneer. _'I can interrogate them both myself later.'_

You brought the drinks to your heartbroken friend, who was trembling and holding his head in his hands. You put the drinks on a table nearby and pulled your chair over so you could sit next to him and rub his back.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shuddered and lifted his head and drearily stared into your eyes. He looked so... forlorn. 

You offered a drink to him, which he accepted and slowly raised it to his lips to take a sip. He hissed as the cool liquid stung, hitting all of the dry patches in his throat. You silently sat there with him, just rubbing his back and along his spine. He eventually broke the silence.

"I was going to surprise her. I was outside of the doors when I heard them. I didn't believe it at first, I... It's my fault."

"It's not your fault, Purple. She shouldn't have-"

"She was so sweet around me, I never thought she would be the kind to do something like that... And she liked you! That was important to me because of all the things that Red's former mates did, but I guess she was only nice to you because she didn't want to raise suspicion.. and Fluxwick isn't a common name, I should have realized when you pointed it out earlier." He said, growing angrier by the second.

"Purple." You said firmly, to get his attention. When he looked at you with those big, frustrated, violet eyes, you frowned and reached up to wipe away some tears. "You are not to blame. It's not your fault that she can't stay faithful. Furthermore, I'll take some of the blame. I should have immediately gone looking for Fluxwick to be sure it wasn't him, but I didn't." Purple tried to protest but you held up a hand to gently hush him. "Don't blame yourself. If you need to blame someone, blame her. Blame _me_ if you want. But don't blame yourself."

He swallowed and nodded. "Al-.. Alright."

You opened your arms towards him, offering a hug. Normally you weren't touchy like this with anyone, but you felt that Purple needed the comfort. He looked mildly surprised, staring at your arms as if he didn't quite understand what you were offering. You stretched your arms out towards him even further as if to say 'Well?'

He slowly scooted over and let you wrap your arms around him tightly to hold him. He put his head on your chest, and you gently ran your claws across his scalp, careful not to scratch his sensitive antennae. He trilled happily at the pleasant tingly sensation that followed, and he let himself relax in your arms. Smiling down at him, your brain somewhat registered the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkjINlaS_3c) changing into something more smooth.

"I don't understand why she would do such a thing." He said barely above a whisper.

"Cause she's a lil bitch." You deadpanned.

Your blunt, foul-mouthed language caused him to snort loudly and made him laugh so hard that he buried his face into the crook of your neck. You giggled, trying not to shiver when his breath rolls over your shoulder and down your back, tickling your spine. He put his head back on your chest, but looked up at you. Grinning down at him, you stuck out your tongue playfully. He looks amused, and then smacks you in the face with one of his antennae. You scoff dramatically at him in response

"How dare you!" You giggle.

He snickers again. "What are you gonna do about it?" He says teasingly retorts. 

You giggle and nuzzle the top of his head with your cheek. "I'll let you get away with it this time."

He chuckles briefly and then exhales. You two sit in comfortable silence when he asks an unexpected question.

"Do you think I'll find love, eventually?"

You try not to let the shock appear on his face, but evidently it does anyway because he comments on it. "You look surprised."

"I uh... I wasn't expecting that question is all. But yes! I do think you'll find love eventually."

"Ok.. but I'm not exactly popular with the Irken ladies. Not like Red is. I think even some guys want a piece of him." He says dejectedly. "Red says I'm needy too. Who would want with that? _She_ certainly didn't."

You take a moment to pause and think. An opportunity to reveal your feelings has just presented itself. Should you? Shouldn't you?

Fuck it.

"I could. I do. I do want it."

His head slowly raises up to look at you in the eye with a bewildered expression written all over his handsome face. A delicate, dark green blush has settled across his cheeks. You gulp as you level your eyes with his. You go to pull away but he has wrapped his arms around you, effectively keeping you in place. 

"You... You do?"

"Yes. I've actually liked you for quite some time. Red knew."

"He did?!"

"Yes. He actually encouraged me to tell you, but by the time I got the courage to say anything, she had gotten to you first."

"I had no idea..." He stared at you, with his mouth gaping open.

"I didn't intend to say anything, not when you're still hurting but I can't hide it anymore. If you give me a chance, **I can be your sugar when your fiendin' for that sweet spot.** "

He swallows thickly, and you continue.

"I can give you anything you want. Devotion, affection, love, loyalty. **I've got everything and so much more than _she's_ got.** I just need a chance to show you it..." You softly pleaded with him, too frightened to move.

He surged forward towards you and presses his lips against yours. For a split second you're completely stunned but you quickly recover from the sudden head-rush and gently grasp his face with your hands and begin to urgently kiss him back. He whimpers into the kiss and moves back into his chair, never breaking the kiss as he pulls you on top of his lap. You flatten your antennae against your skull and whimper when he rolls his hips against yours eagerly, and you can feel him grin into the kiss. You both break the kiss briefly for air.

"I had no idea!" He says excitedly before moving back into kiss you. "I feel the same way!" _Kiss._ "Oh, why on Irk did I not tell you sooner?!" _Kiss._

You giggle and pull away to smile at him. You caress his cheek and he hums while leaning gratefully into your touch. 

"I want you to know, I don't want this to be a rebound..." He whispers, pressing his forehead against yours.

"I know. What do you say, Purple? Be mine?"

"Only if you're all mine." He grins with half-lidded eyes.

"Deal!" You both giggle like giddy teenagers and then go back in for another kiss.

"Mmm... You taste wonderful." He murmurs against your lips.

"I can give you something else to taste..." You purr deviously.

He lets out a small, desperate, little whine in response, and you can just feel the heat roll right to your clit. He tries to lift his hips to get some sort of friction, but you lift yourself off of his lap, and stand in front of him.

"Hey! Where are you going? Don't go away, I just wanna- Urgh!" He rolls his hips in frustration and reaches down to palm himself but you catch his wrist in your hand and lean down, settling a hand on either side of the chair and trapping him in. With your bust right in his face, he whimpers and squirms desperately trying to touch you in any way that he can. You grab both of his wrists and pin them above his head and firmly tell him not to move. He goes as still as a statue, and your lips split into a grin. 

"Are you going to be good for me?"

"Yes! Please, let me touch you!" He begs. Mmm, he begs so deliciously. You want to hear more. 

"Stand up, my pet." 

He immediately stumbles from trying to get up so fast, but manages to eventually stand. You help him undress by removing anything that might get in your way, leaving him shirtless and only in a pair of black pants. You look at him, gaze sweeping over him from head to toe as you get a wicked idea that brings a grin to your lips. "Hey Purple. Remember when you called me an antennae licker? C'mere, baby." You purr.  
You motion for him to lower his head so you can reach, and when he does, you wrap your lips around one of his sensitive antennae. His knees buckle from the intensity of your warm, wet mouth but you manage to catch him and help hold him up as you work your velvety tongue against his antennae. 

_"Hah!_ Please don't stop..." He begs, closing his eyes softly. Hmm, maybe he can take a little more?

Using a hand to support his back, you hold him upright as best as you can. Your other hand, however, strays away and tickles its way down his stomach, causing it to flex beneath your delicate fingers. Your fingers trace along the waistline of his trousers... before firmly pressing your palm against his dick through the thin fabric of his pants. He bucks into your hands, and groans.

" _Nnhg! Fuck!"_

"Mmm, such dirty language, my pet. I like it."

He's writhing against you desperately trying to get a hold of himself but the poor irken is so wound up that he simply can't manage to stay still. But he's been a good boy so far, you suppose, and good boys get rewarded. You slip your hand into his leggings, and cup him. He groans softly, and wiggles his hips trying to urge you to get on with it when you don't move. You chuckle, and wrap your hand around his already throbbing member. From what you can feel, he's _big._ You can feel your cunt clench in excitement. Ohhh you can't wait to get him inside of you. But first... 

You pull his length out of his pants and take a moment to admire it. It is long, heavy, thick, segmented, and each little individual segment gives it a slight ribbed feeling in your hand when you wrap your fingers around it. It's thicker towards the base, and tapers to a thin, slightly rounded tip."Mmm, What a pretty cock you have. I think I'd like to play with it for awhile. What say you?"

"Yes, please." He swallows, his eyes never leaving your hand wrapped around him.

You giggle evilly. "Mmm, I thought you'd say that." You look down as you begin to stroke him off, and you can hear his soft little moans as you go at a slow, steady pace.

 _"Ah..._ Please, a little faster?"

"Well, when you ask so nicely who am I to deny you?"

You pick up speed ever so slightly and look up to see his face. He appears to be in total bliss, as he rolls his head back and his moans grow in volume. His chest is beginning to rise and fall rapidly. You bite your lip as you watch his face contort and change as you experiment with different speeds, and pressures.

"Hmm... I want to keep playing, but I think I'd also like you to help me. What do you think?" 

"Yessssss..." He hisses.

"Alright, then lay down on the bed for me." 

He practically bolts towards it, ripping off his pants as he runs over and follows your orders to the letter. You smirk, making sure his eyes are completely focused on you as you begin to undress. You take your time, making a show out of it as you unzip your catsuit down the front oh-so-slowly to reveal your nude body. He groans and begins to touch himself when he realizes you're completely nude underneath the catsuit. His eyes zip all over your body in all of it's naked glory, from your breasts, to your hips and down to your glistening pussy lips. 

"You.. You look r-really good.." He stutters.

You smile. "and I'm all yours. Now stay still..." You slowly slink your way over to the bed and then take your time crawling up his body. When your eye-level with him you place a gentle kiss on his lips, to which he hums contently in reply. "I want to straddle your face. Is that alright?" He nods his head so fast, that for a split second he looks like one of those bobble-head things. It makes you giggle. You place another kiss on his lips, and then crawl further up his body to straddle his face so he is faced with your wet cunt. You turn your body around so you can still reach his cock, and then you resume stroking it. You don't even have to give him a command, he just dives right in and begins to lick your dripping slit. He must like the way you taste because he begins eating you out like he was a starving man at an all-you-can-eat buffet. His slithery, long tongue pushes it's way past your lips, and begins to fuck you in earnest. You groan, and damn if it isn't the sweetest sound he's ever heard. You can feel him hum and moan beneath you, the vibrations sending mini shock waves through your entire body. You decide to lean down and take his entire length fully into your mouth, causing him to jerk and shout his approval from beneath you. He renews his efforts, beginning to switch back and forth from tongue fucking you to licking and gently nibbling your clit. You're moaning, squirming, and panting above him, rocking your hips greedily against his face as you curve your tongue around his length as best as you can and begin to bob your head enthusiastically, moaning and whimpering when his tongue brushes your clit _just right._

"Aaah, P-purple, I'm gonna cum soon." You warn him.

He doubles his efforts all of a sudden, causing you to abandon sucking him off as your eyes tear up from the sheer intensity of the pleasure he gives you. He effortlessly and tirelessly works your pussy until you cry out his name, cumming all over his face. He purrs as he laps up your juices, make sure not to leave anything behind. You shakily attempt to remove yourself from his face so he can breathe, and like the good mate that he is, he helps guide you as best as he can. You pant heavily, your body completely rocked by the orgasm. 

"Wow." You breathlessly whisper. He chuckles, and lovingly strokes your face as he looks at you in adoration. You are reminded that he hasn't cum yet when his length throbs against your leg. 

"You haven't cum yet." You point out lamely.

"No, I haven't." 

"Then take what you need, my mate." You purr seductively as you shamelessly spread your legs for him. He groans, and immediately slides himself in without warning. You both cry out, and wrap your arms affectionately around each other while taking a moment to bask in the pleasurable warmth. 

"You're _tight."_ He hisses out. You'd think he was hurt if you couldn't see how euphoric his face looked. 

"and you're _huge!"_ You nearly sob in response. You're not lying. Damn, you felt so fucking full that your walls felt like they were stretched to maximum capacity. But it felt so fucking good!

"I'm gonna start moving ok?"

"yesyesyes please go, fuckfuckfuck." You beg. Seeing you wriggle and whine for him and _only him_ causes his chest to swell with pride. Well, better give the lady what she wants. It's rude to keep her waiting, after all!

He slowly withdraws and then roughly bucks his hips so he slams back into you, making you cry out loudly. Fuck, you hoped your servants couldn't hear you from down the hall. You were briefly worried they might hear you until he started to repeatedly thrust into you with wild abandon. Your nails dug into his hips as you gripped them tightly and brought him back into you to help aid him in going harder. Your mouth hung open in a silent scream, as he began to go _even harder,_ and then _even faster._ He cried out your name loudly, and you cried out his in return. Both of you were sobbing now, drunk and intoxicated off the pure, raw, intense pleasure. You press your foreheads together, panting and moaning while you eagerly chased your releases. Suddenly, that familiar coiled spring begins to unfurl, and you have only a few seconds to warn Purple, but thankfully he isn't far behind.

"Oh my fu-, I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum, g-gonna!" You shriek.

"Fuck, I'm right behind you!" Purple replies.

Suddenly, your orgasm hits you both like you ran into a wall, making your bodies convulse. Your pussy clenches around him, milking him for everything he's got as he bites down _hard_ on your neck. You're both panting and delirious from your body-shaking orgasms as he slowly withdraws from you with a groan and collapses on the bed beside you. You both stare at each other with derpy smiles on your faces, your chests heaving as you try to catch your breaths.

"I love you so much." Purple whispers as he reaches for you. 

You force yourself to wriggle your way across the overly large bed and cuddle against him. "I love you too."

You both cuddle and soak in the comfortable silence before Purple speaks again.

"Sorry for marking you." He murmurs as he strokes your neck where a bruise is already forming.

"I'm not." You pant as the brightest smile graces your face.

"You're not?"

"Hell no! I'm proud of having you as my mate. I want you in my life, _for the rest of my life_. I don't care who knows it."

"You're amazing. You're so good to me." 

"You deserve the best." You reply honestly

"Damn right I do." He says with a sniffle.

You laugh heartily and bring your lips to his so you can give him a passionate kiss. 

"Will Red get mad if you spend the night here?"

"No. If he does, I don't care." 

"Really?" 

"Nothing is taking me away from you. Not now, not ever." He kisses the top of your head as he runs his fingers down your back lovingly.

You smile and nuzzle your face into his chest. 

"I love you." You say happily.

"And I love you." Purple says. 

You cuddle and eventually fall asleep in each other's arms, happier than you both have ever been.

* * *

When you both wake up in the morning, you take your time getting up and getting dressed. You both share a leisurely breakfast in bed before discussing what you both were going to do today.  
  
"How did you want to go about today?" You ask Purple, wanting to address things the way he felt most comfortable with.

"I want to call Red first. He'll want to know what happened and where I went. He's probably running around like a chicken with his head cut off."

You snort at the mental image. "Yeah, that makes sense. My servants found-"

"Fluxwick and _her,_ I know. I overheard."

"Yeah. What did you want to do about her?"

"I couldn't care less, but Red might want to have a part in her punishment. Infidelity is something he takes very seriously, it's a huge no-no in Irken Society."

"It's the same in Vexen Society as well. Mr Fluxwick was single as far as I know, but we'll likely have to make it a public affair just to be safe in case a secret spouse or girlfriend comes out of the shadows and wants to kick his ass personally. We usually allow that sort of thing before we do the actual punishment."

He snickers "I love how 'delicate' you are when you speak." He grins.

"Mmmhmm, and if you don't like it you are free to kiss my ass." You giggle.

"Well, you _do_ have a nice ass." Purple smirks.

You laugh loudly. "Hah! Alright, alright, let's go to the Pilot room. You know my servants are going to see us together and see the marking, right? You do know what that means in Vexen culture?"

"It means you're my mate." He muses.

You nod. "Yes, it means I'm yours. Although, I should give you one as well... May I?"

"Please do." He purrs with half-lidded eyes.

Your eyes also become half-lidded as you scoot closer to him and place a spot on the opposite side of the neck where your mark is. You latch on with a bite, causing him to groan and pull you close. His eyes close as he revels in the way it feels. You suckle on the mark a little for extra measure, kissing and licking it to soothe it. When you withdraw you hum contentedly, and lean up to give him a kiss. He purrs into the kiss and pulls you close to him.

"Mm-mm, if we don't get up now we'll never leave this bed."

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing."

You giggle. "It is if we don't want to piss off Red, now come on my love. Let's show everyone our new marks, I want to show you off." You say excitedly.

He grins, feeling pleased at how excited you are. "Alright. Lead the way."

You both climbed out of bed and stretched, before taking each other by the hand and leaving your chambers. You could hear the excited squeals and cheers of delight when your people saw the marks on you and your mate's necks. You looked over at Purple, who was already looking back at you with a wide toothy grin. He looked so much brighter, so much more lively than when he first arrived in your room last night.

You arrived in the Pilot Room, and asked your pilots to send a transmission to the Irken Armada flagship. You and Purple watched together as the screen changed from Static to a disgruntled looking Red.

"There you are! I was looking for you all last night! What happened? There was some sort of commotion and then I saw you head for the teleporters!" ranted Red, completely missing your new marks.

You open your mouth to explain, but Purple does instead. "Winter cheated on me with Ambassador Fluxwick." He said plainly, refusing to call the cheating female irken anything remotely related to his mate. He didn't even want to associate with her.

Red's eyes bulged.

"In the conference room." You added helpfully. "He walked in on it."

Red grimaces in disgust. "Well, I'll have to have that place sanitized. What else happened? Where are they now?" He asked, his voice morphing into a deadly tone that promised retribution.

"He came to me for comfort. My servants found them trying to flee the _Massive_ via the teleporters and back to the Hive. But thankfully I had my guards looking for them and they walked right into a group of them. They're currently both imprisoned in my dungeons. We wanted to talk to you about their punishment." You said cordially.

"Yes, I'd definitely would like to-" Red stopped mid-sentence and finally took in the way that Purple's arm was protectively wrapped around you. He also finally noticed the marks on your necks. You and Purple grinned when realization struck his face.

"No! NO SHIT?! You're joking!" He pointed back and forth between you two.

"Nope." Purple smirked.

"I can't believe it!! How did this happen?!"

Purple hummed thoughtfully before looking down at you. "I realized that my true mate had been right in front of me all along, last night."

"That you did." You smirked in reply.

Red rolls his eyes "Ugh you guys are going to get all lovey-dovey during meetings now." he complained.

You giggled.

"Alright." Red sighed. "I'm glad you are doing better now. I assume you're gonna be spending the day there, which is fine. I'll send for you if I need anything from either of you. Let me know what you guys are going to do about the two scumbags. See you later." He finished and closed the transmission.

You and Purple headed back to your chambers, his arm never leaving your waist. When the doors shut and locked behind you, he took you into his arms and looked down at you.   
  
"Thank you."

"Whatever for, love?"

"For loving me the way you do. You were so concerned about my happiness that you were prepared to stay silent for the rest of your life. I'm glad, however, that everything happened the way it did."

"You mean you're happy Winter cheated on you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because now I have the better option. I have the real kind of love, not the artificial kind. I have you."

You blushed deeply, your cheeks turning a lovely shade of dark purple. "Oh, you flatterer..." 

Purple grinned, and leaned down to press a passionate kiss to your lips.

Yeah. You could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babies!  
> What did you guys think? I really hope I did justice to Almighty Tallest Purple's character. I see him basically as anxiety personified, but also a bit goofy as well! I had a hard time writing this because I was so nervous he was going to be OOC and I don't want to get yelled at for it in the comments lol
> 
> What did you think? Let me know, lovies!
> 
> -Mistress ♥


End file.
